The Unbelievable
by KonekoNoRenkinjutsushi
Summary: Sesshy and Sango running into each other at a fair and falling in love? Not quite, but close! They battle first! See how they fall in love by readin! Please review!
1. Meeting

***-I do not own anything Inuyasha.

_Wow. I can't wait to tell everyone. It'll be the best day ever!_

"I just got news from the village that there is going to be a festival tomorrow!" I shouted with glee. I had yearned to be able to tell everyone about this, for it was the most exciting thing so far this month. Though I can't believe that that lecherous monk is coming along. I just hate him. I know I am somehow special to him, over all those girls he's asked to bear hs child, but I still can't believe it. He even confessed his love for me once, but he still lechers other woman to keep his so called 'fangirl love meter' on high. Ugh.

"What's wrong, Sango? Just amoment ago you were so excited!"

That brought me back to my senses. "Yes, thats it! There is going to be a festival tomorrow! I wanted to ask if you would like to come. You might even be able to sense some new Shikon Shards!"

"Sango, you know there are not going to be Shikon Shards at a festival. Trust me. If you prove me wrong, you go by yourself to see if you can get it." Kagome joked. But Sango took it for real.

"Alright then, I will."

~~~~~***~~~~~

Later at the Festival.....

"Sango! Sango! Important news!"

"What is it, Kagome?"

"You proved me wrong big time. I sense Kohaku!"

"Why would you sense Kohaku at a festival? I mean, Even though we defeated naraku, he never really did like festivals or parties."

"I DON'T KNOW!!!!! BUT IF YOU WANT TO GO AFTER HIM, GO AFTER HIM NOW BEFORE HE GETS AWAY!!!!" The miko's words began to sound slightly hoarse from lack of breath near the end.

"Geez, Kagome can be scary..." I whispered to myself as I got onto Kirara. Kagome told me where she felt the shard, somewhere in the northwest, and I set off towards it. But only about half way there, a game booth toppled down on top of me.

"What was th-*kof* that all about? *kof*" I said as I shakily got up while the dust and debree cleared. Then there was my answer. SESSHOUMARU.

-***--A/n- Thanks for reading! Please review and read my other stories! Today when I was trying to get my fic on the computer, I started having problems. 1- both our thumb drives had turned to mush. 2- I had to use an MP3 Player to get my fics onto the internet. 3- I stayed up until 11:30 last night writing my new fanfic [this one] so please go easy on the critisism if I made any mistakes or made any OC characters. I love you, readers and especially reviewers!

--Libs


	2. Care

***-disclaimer- I do not own anything Inuyasha.

~Sango's POV~

"Sesshoumaru!!!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing here!!!"

By looking, I could tell that Sesshoumaru sighed silently and replied, "Well, if it is only you, we will battle."

"Wait a seco--" I tried to say something to make him back off, but he was already shooting towards me to attack. I escaped barely and shot my Hiraikotsu at him.

~~~~~***~~~~~

A long battle later.....

"Geez, Sesshoumaru is hard to just knock out." I somehow managed to drag him over to a tree and sit him upright. I gave him a drink of water, and left to look for some medicinal herbs. When I came back, I rubbed a little bit of them into the small amount of wounds he had from battle. _I can't believe I'm the one stuck with taking care of him. _I thought. _I wish I had the guts to just leave him there and go back to the group. But nevertheless, I can't just leave him there to die. I'd bet Inuyasha would like it, though._

_~~~~~***~~~~~_

Back with the group.....

"Hey, how long is Sango gonna take?!" asked a very angry Inuyasha. He shook his fist in the air and grimaced. Then suddenly but quietly said, "I sure hope she's okay, though."

"I know. It feels like she's been gone for a decade, doesn't it?" Replied the solemn miko.

"Lord knows what happened to her, but I hope she comes back safe." Answered Miroku.

"I wand Thango wight now!" Sobbed Shippo, tears streaking his cheeks.

~~~~~***~~~~~

Back with the so called "Thango".....

With great pride, I finally got the courage to saunter over to Sesshoumaru to see how he was doing. and guess what happened. exactly what I didn't want to happen yet. He had woken up.

"Ungh...nnnn..." Were the sounds he made as he got up. As his eyesight fluttered back, I came into view. When he pulled his Tokijin out and got up to attack, My body tensed and I stepped back, but he staggered a little and fell back over. My body calmed itself. I walked up to him and kneeled down. He winced and looked up at me. I told him, "I'm taking care of you for the moment, so please do not attack. I was looking for my brother when you came along and attacked for no reason at all."

He looked up at me and nodded slowly. He grabbed his chest and winced again and then groaned. I watched him with a wary eye and began to make a salve for him.

~~~~~***~~~~~

A little while later.....

When the salve was done, i came up to Sesshoumaru and asked, "Would you like to put it on yourself?"

No answer.

I asked again. "Sesshoumaru-sama, would you like to put the salve on yourself?"

Still no answer.

Then is when I got it. I walked up to him and pulled up his head. He was in a deep sleep. I would have to rub the salve over him by myself.

~~~~~***~~~~~

As I did this job, I was kind of surprised athow sexy Sesshoumaru's chest was. I never noticed how masculine and sexy he was until now. i don't know how, but I think I kind of like Sesshoumaru. No, not just like, I think I love him.

-***--A/n- Did'ja like it? hope ya did! Thnx for readin'!

--Libs


End file.
